1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus that includes the backlight unit.
2. Background
As information society develops, needs for diverse forms of display apparatuses may increase. Research has been carried out on various display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), and/or vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs).
An LCD has a liquid crystal panel that includes a liquid crystal layer, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate with the liquid crystal layer therebetween. Such a liquid crystal panel, having no light source, may use light provided by a backlight unit to display an image.